


reckless abandon

by softeldritch



Series: prompt fills [1]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Winnipeg Jets, background Blake/Mark, background Brandon/Adam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 10:32:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18341891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softeldritch/pseuds/softeldritch
Summary: 22. “Scoot over. I wanna sit next to you.”





	reckless abandon

**Author's Note:**

> this was [prompted](http://soft-eldritch.tumblr.com/post/183921656048/mmm-patenik-22) on tumblr by raregoose / kendall and then it spiralled out of control sooooo you have her to thank for inspiring this

Sometimes, when the team gathers together at one of their houses, they have civilized conversations about hockey and their lives during a proper sit-down dinner at the table. And sometimes it’s like tonight, with Connor setting up his very old copy of Guitar Hero while the D-men argue over who gets to wrestle with Tinley next and Nik tosses a bag of flavoured popcorn into the chaos with a shout of, “I found Helle’s secret snacks!”

“You’re paying to replace those,” Connor says, without even looking away from the PS2’s home screen. It’s such an old piece of technology, Patrik’s surprised it still works.

“Yeah, sure,” Nik says, waving a hand to dismiss it. He sidles up next to Patrik’s recliner, shoving at his shoulder with a shit-eating grin spread across his face. “Scoot over. I wanna sit next to you.”

Patrik doesn’t have anything against sitting next to Nik, but it’s a _recliner_. It’s meant for one person. He looks down at himself, legs stretched out and taking up all available space. “You’re not gonna fit, Fly.” He smirks a bit at the way Nik pouts, wishing Nikolaj was leaning over so he could kiss it off him. “Sorry.”

“Wait, I have a better idea.” Nikolaj climbs over the arm of the chair and almost throws himself into place and that’s how Patrik finds himself with a lap full of Dane. He wraps his arms around Nik’s waist on instinct, helping him settle into place with his legs stretched out alongside Patrik’s. Nikolaj feels warm and snug in his arms, settled back against his chest, and he smells like Patrik’s body wash because they’ve been all but living together.

“Now I can’t play,” Patrik says, but he’s not really complaining. He kisses the side of Nik’s neck to make sure he knows, soft enough that Nik gives a full-body shiver in his arms.

“You suck at Guitar Hero anyway,” Jacob says, his hands buried in Tinley’s fur. “Nobody’s missing out.”

Nik pats Patrik’s hand, lacing his fingers over Patrik’s where they’re splayed over his stomach. “Don’t worry,” he laughs, nuzzling his head against Patrik’s, “I’ll win for both of us.”

“No, you won’t, because you’re almost as bad as he is.”

“Nobody asked you, Copper.”

In the end it doesn’t matter, because Connor only has two guitar controllers and they’re first come first serve. He hands them off to Mark and Jacob because, in his own words, “I can’t play because I’d smoke all of you and I don’t want tears on our brand new rug.”

Patrik presses another half-hearted kiss to Nikolaj’s neck. “Babe,” he says indistinctly. “Food.”

He can almost feel Nik rolling his eyes. “Someone pass the chips,” he calls, gesturing to the many bowls clustered onto Connor’s coffee table. “His highness wants to eat.”

Kyle snorts. “Get them yourself.”

When Nik tries to lean over, Patrik only tightens his hold and pulls him even tighter. Nik struggles for a second longer just to give the appearance of putting up a fight, before he melts back against Patrik and lets out a little inaudible sigh. “Sorry,” Nik says, shrugging, almost shouldering Patrik in the nose. “I’m kinda stuck.”

“Nobody pass them anything,” Kyle says to the group. “Or you’ll just reinforce Patty’s behaviour.” He makes direct eye contact with Patrik over Nik’s shoulder, not blinking as he slowly eats a chip.

“Fuck you, KC,” Patrik drawls. He still doesn’t let go of Nikolaj.

Nikolaj pats his hand again, shaking a bit with laughter. “Tough luck, bud. If you want food you’re gonna have to let go.”

Patrik weighs his options, carefully considering, and eventually rucks Nik’s shirt up enough to get a hand on the warm skin just above the waistband of his jeans. He’d much rather keep touching Nikolaj like this, with their legs tangled together and his nose in Nikolaj’s neck. Going by Nik’s hushed laugh and the way he circles his hand loosely around Patrik’s wrist, he prefers it this way too.

From the corner of his eye, he sees Kyle make a face. “Can you guys just pick a song already? Nik and Patty are being gross and I want something else to focus on.”

Patrik grins. “We could be grosser.” His hand drifts down to Nik’s thigh just for a second, and they both giggle at the offended look on Kyle’s face.

“As long as you don’t make a mess on my new rug,” Connor says, from where he’s laying on his back and staring upside-down at the TV screen. “Knock yourselves out otherwise.”

Mark and Jacob finally decide on a song, something loud and obnoxious and angry, and they miss half the notes on-screen as they’re screaming their way through the lyrics. Nikolaj taps his fingers to the beat and hums along, loud enough that Patrik can feel it against his chest.

“Absolutely pitiful performance,” Adam deadpans, when the song finally ends and their scores pop up. Jacob won, technically, but it’d be more accurate to say he just loss slightly _less_. Patrik would probably do better, and Guitar Hero’s one of the few games he hasn’t managed to master. “You guys have no respect for the musical arts. Sharpay Evans would be ashamed of you.”

Mark gasps. “You take that _back_.”

Adam shrugs. “If you can’t take the heat then get out of the kitchen.”

“That’s another thing,” Connor says, still laying on the floor. He has Tinley sprawled over his chest now, though, so Patrik can’t see his face beyond a fluffy mass of dog. “No touching anything in my kitchen without permission. I saw what you monsters did to Adam’s oven.”

“We all know that was mostly Adam’s fault,” Brandon says, snatching up the plastic guitar controller from Jacob.

“Eat my ass, Tanev.”

“Maybe later, Lowry.”

“Stop flirting and pick a song,” Nikolaj jeers.

“Are you serious?” Adam gestures at them, looking around at the rest of the group for sympathy. “ _You’re_ telling _us_ to stop flirting? You sat your ass down in Patty’s lap like it’s your throne and now you’re gonna complain?”

Patrik smirks at Adam over Nik’s shoulder. “There wasn’t room anywhere else.”

Brandon gives up on waiting and picks the song, and Adam bitches about it until the level loads in and they actually start playing. They’re both already doing a lot better than Mark and Jacob—which doesn’t take much, honestly—and Patrik wonders whether they have anything riding on the results of this. Wouldn’t surprise him.

“Hey,” Nik murmurs, squeezing Patrik’s wrist to get his attention. “Are you staying over tonight?”

Patrik hides his smile against Nikolaj’s neck. “Duh.”

“Just making sure.”

“I haven’t slept at home in three weeks, Fly.” He goes over to grab stuff sometimes, and he brings Nik home for dinners with his mom, and that’s about it. Something about seeing Nikolaj all sleepy and soft in the mornings, wearing old clothes of Patrik’s that are a couple sizes too big for him, stumbling around until he gets some coffee into him and snaps awake—it’s one of Patrik’s favourite things in the world right now. Unlimited access to the more fun stuff is a pretty good reason, too.

“I don’t wanna assume,” Nikolaj says, stretching out his legs with a groan before he relaxes even deeper into Patrik’s hold. “You could have a thing.”

“A thing.”

“Yeah. You know, plans.” He snickers to himself. “Nevermind, it’s you. You don’t do plans.”

Patrik bites down on the nape of his neck, gently, and grins when Nikolaj shivers. “Why would I make plans without you?” He starts tracing little circles on the bare skin of Nikolaj’s waist, where he’s tucked his hand up under Nik’s shirt. “Most things are boring without you.”

Nik squirms, letting out a breathless little laugh. “Wow, co-dependent.”

“Maybe,” Patrik says, shifting a bit because his ass is starting to go numb. “Or I just like you a lot.”

The sound Nikolaj makes is something between a hum and a purr, vibrating deep in his chest as he slides further down and drops his head back against Patrik’s shoulder. “That’s really romantic,” he mumbles. “For you, at least. Are you trying to get in my pants?”

Patrik snorts, wrapping an arm across Nik’s chest so he can feel the rise and fall of his breathing. “Don’t need to. You’d let me anyway.”

Nik says nothing, because he knows it’s true and he hates admitting Patrik’s right.

The scores flash up on the screen, showing Brandon’s victory, and whatever he whispers in Adam’s ear has Adam turning a pretty extreme shade of red and shoving him away. Yeah, definitely had something riding on the score.

“Still awake, Nik?” Jacob asks, laughing when Nikolaj flips him off. “Didn’t you say you were gonna win for you _and_ Patty? Don’t you want in on this action?”

Nikolaj pats the arm Patrik’s got wrapped tight across his chest. “I’m good.”

“He’s busy,” Patrik adds.

Almost all the guys roll their eyes, and the guitars get passed to Kyle and Jack.

It turns into a tournament pretty quickly, because they’re all competitive guys by nature. Then Connor announces he’ll play the ultimate winner, upside-down like he is now, and the loser of that battle has to buy the winner and their significant other a nice dinner. That’s enough to ramp things up even more. If there’s one thing they all love more than winning it’s food paid for by somebody else.

Mark, despite his shit performance in his first round against Jacob, ends up winning it all.

“Like I said,” Connor says, as he gently pushes Tinley off and Jacob hands him the plastic guitar, “don’t cry on the new carpet, because I’m about to humiliate you.”

Blake rubs Mark’s shoulders like he’s prepping him for a boxing match. “You can do it, baby,” he says quietly, as Mark nods along emphatically. It’s funny to watch, like Blake’s suddenly turned into his coach. “Get us that dinner.” He kisses the top of Mark’s head, probably for good luck, and then Connor starts the match.

“Bet you a blowjob on Mark,” Nik says.

Patrik snorts. “You’ll lose.”

Nik doesn’t say anything, but he squeezes Patrik’s forearm, which Patrik is pretty sure means he wouldn’t mind that outcome at all.

Of course Connor wins, because Connor has a lot of weird useless skills and this is somehow one of them. He sits up enough to smile at Mark and say, “I’ll let you know how much dinner costs,” before laying down and ushering Tinley back onto his chest.

“That went well,” Andrew says drily, leaning back with his legs kicked up on the coffee table. “Should we put on a movie so we can give Scheifs some private time to cry?”

“As long as it’s not on the carpet,” Connor says, his voice muffled by Tinley laying across his face.

Everyone makes varying noises of agreement, and Blake takes the reins to open up Netflix and start browsing through for a movie. Everyone’s shouting out suggestions, most of them wildly different; Patrik keeps quiet because he knows anything he says will probably end up vetoed, and he doesn’t really care anyway. For once in his life Nik’s quiet too, not tossing out ideas like the rest of them, and a not insignificant part of Patrik feels proud that Nik’s seemingly content just laying in his arms. It satisfies the side of him that likes to hold and _keep_ , and Patrik squeezes Nikolaj’s waist just to feel him squirm.

They settle on Indiana Jones—or Blake settles on Indiana Jones, after nobody else can agree on any one thing long enough—and Blake turns off the lights before settling back into place on the couch beside Mark.

“Ease up a second,” Nik murmurs, pushing at Patrik’s arms until he lets go. “Let me—”

He shifts up, and starts wriggling like he’s trying to get comfortable, and Patrik has to bite down on a curse when the movement puts Nik’s ass in direct contact with his dick. On instinct he grabs Nikolaj’s hips, stopping him from moving—which doesn’t really help, because now the movement is just constant pressure.

“Stop,” he hisses, digging his fingers in to get the point across.

“Ow, Patty, what the hell?” He twists, trying to turn and talk to Patrik properly, and that _really doesn’t help_.

“ _Stop_ ,” Patrik says, more emphatically this time, but still quiet enough that nobody can hear them over the opening music. “Fuck. Listen to me.”

Nik pushes at Patrik’s hands, trying to pry his fingers off his hips. It doesn’t work. “You haven’t said anything, jackass.”

“I said stop.”

“Stop _what_?”

“ _Moving_.” Patrik grips Nikolaj’s hips even tighter. “You’re giving me, uh, a situation.”

For a second, Nikolaj is still and quiet. He’s probably figuring out exactly what Patrik means by that. Then he says, “oh,” all low and hushed, and grinds down.

This time Patrik does curse, muffled into the skin of Nikolaj’s neck. “ _Nik_ ,” he groans, tightening his grip enough that it’s gotta hurt. Maybe that’s the wrong idea, though, because it’s not like Nikolaj’s ever been turned off by a little pain.

“What?” Nik whispers, almost laughing, still wiggling. “I’m getting comfy.”

 _Do you really want to do this in front of the team_ , Patrik almost asks, but he stops himself because that’s not right at all. Nik just wants to get him riled up, because Nik always wants to get him riled up. He’s said it before, how much fun he has making Patrik crack, because Patrik’s always considered himself a chill guy and it’s not always easy getting his heart racing.

So instead of asking the dumb question, he asks the important one. “You know what you’re doing, right?” He punctuates it with a bite to Nik’s neck, a bit too hard to be playful.

Nikolaj shakes, and steadies himself with a hand on the arm of the chair. “Yeah,” he says weakly, and then he grinds his hips down so roughly Patrik barely stifles the noise building in his throat.

Well, Nikolaj always gets what he wants.

Patrik slams down the footrest of the recliner so fast Nik almost falls off, and Patrik has to steady him with a hand on his hip. He shoves Nikolaj up onto his feet and almost laughs at how suddenly unbalanced Nik looks. Instead Patrik stands up too, ignoring the stares of a few of the guys as he grips Nik by the waist and starts shoving him in the direction of the hall.

“Uh—”

Patrik shushes him, and tumbles them both into Connor’s bathroom. He takes a second to make sure the door is locked before he turns back to see Nik staring at him with big blue eyes. “You’re awful,” Patrik tells him, before he backs him up against the wall and shoves his tongue down his throat.

Nikolaj moans into it immediately, hands curling in Patrik’s shirt. If Patrik’s hard to rile up, then Nikolaj’s the exact opposite. Patrik shoves a thigh between his legs and grinds up into his dick, swallowing down Nik’s high-pitched whine, fingers pressing bruises into Nikolaj’s hips. Nikolaj shudders with his entire body and collapses against the wall. He’s so _easy_.

“Cute,” Patrik murmurs, smirking against Nikolaj’s mouth.

“Shut up,” Nikolaj groans. “Kiss me.”

Well, he’s not gonna say _no_.

Slowly, he coaxes Nikolaj into riding his thigh, and kisses a trail down his jaw. Nikolaj moans loud, and Patrik grins at his quick scramble to get his hand over his mouth. “Careful,” he says into the hollow of Nik’s throat. “They’ll hear.”

“ _Fuuuuck_.” It’s muffled into his palm. Patrik’s dick jumps as he suddenly imagines fucking Nik from behind somewhere people could hear them, a hand clamped over his mouth to keep him quiet. Fuck, then. Definitely something to remember later.

Right now, he’s got something else in mind. He pulls back just enough that he can look at Nik properly, both of them breathing hard, Nikolaj’s shoulders heaving with the effort of keeping himself together. It really is cute, how flustered he gets; his cheeks are bright red, his pretty blue eyes wide and hazy, and he still has one hand half covering his mouth and the other twisted into Patrik’s shirt. Seeing him like this just makes Patrik want to completely mess him up, until he’s begging for it.

Patrik smirks, rubbing circles into Nikolaj’s hips. “You owe me a blowjob.”

It takes a second for Nikolaj to respond. When he does, it’s with wide eyes and a nervous smile. “Oh my god—right now? Seriously?”

Patrik shrugs. “Yeah, now.” He leans in, grinning when Nik’s eyes close and lips part, and diverts at the last second to kiss his cheekbone. “You started this, remember?”

Nikolaj shivers, and some kind of noise catches in his throat. Then he swallows audibly. “Fine.” He narrows his eyes at Patrik, but the glare loses its effect with how huge and dark his pupils are. “But only because we made a deal. You can’t just demand blowjobs whenever you want.”

Privately, Patrik’s pretty sure he could. Maybe Nikolaj sees that in his eyes, because the glare gets sharper and his flush gets deeper, so Patrik shuts him up before he can protest with another kiss.

Then Nik shoves him back, pushing until Patrik’s lower back is up against the bathroom counter’s edge. It’s fun, when Nikolaj gets pushy, so Patrik lets him take the lead as they make out some more. Nikolaj nips down his throat, nuzzling there like a cat.

He drops to his knees without ceremony, and Patrik kinda forgets to breathe for a second. He just—he looks good down there.

Nikolaj puts both hands on Patrik’s thighs, flexes them into fists before spreading them wide. “Do you always have to stare so much?” He’s keeping his voice down so nobody hears, but not so much that Patrik can’t hear the tremor in it.

He raises his eyebrows. “What else am I supposed to look at?”

“I dunno,” Nikolaj snaps, “close your eyes, maybe.”

“But I like watching you.”

Nik’s mouth clamps shut, as he breathes out raggedly through his nose. He only pauses for a second before he’s shaking his head and dragging his hands up Patrik’s thighs. He unbuttons Patrik’s jeans and pulls them and his underwear down all at once, freeing his dick and making him hiss from the drag of fabric.

A second passes. Nikolaj swallows.

“You know what happens next,” Patrik teases, “you’ve done it before.”

Instead of responding Nikolaj glares up at him, unimpressed. Then he takes Patrik’s dick in hand and swallows it down until he’s stopped by his own fingers.

“Fuck—“ Patrik’s hips stutter forward and his hand crushes against the back of Nik’s head, the other curling around the edge of the counter for support. Nikolaj’s mouth is amazing, warm and wet and just the right amount of pressure. Patrik’s legs shake with the sudden pleasure for just a second before he gets control of himself, breathing slow and settling the burn of arousal in his gut. “Nik, _fuck_.”

It’s obscene, the way Nikolaj looks down there. With his mouth wrapped around Patrik’s cock, bobbing his head and moving his hand in a rhythm they’ve figured out together. And then he opens his eyes, staring up at Patrik through his pale lashes even as his cheeks flush dark red and his whole body squirms—because he knows how much Patrik likes looking at him, and it flusters and humiliates him but he does it anyway. Maybe Nik just kinda likes the humiliation, too.

“You’re so good,” Patrik says, scraping his nails through Nikolaj’s short hair as Nik whines around his dick. “You look so good, Nik.”

Nikolaj curls both hands around his own knees and swallows Patrik down until his nose is pressed to his pelvis, and Patrik forgets he has to breathe again. Shit, the way Nikolaj’s eyes flutter shut—the _sounds_ he makes, caught somewhere between gagging and moaning, edged with desperation as he takes Patrik deep again—

“I wanna fuck your mouth,” Patrik says.

Slowly, very slowly, Nikolaj pulls back just enough to open his eyes and meet Patrik’s gaze, his lips still tight around Patrik’s cock. He’s not saying anything but he’s still staring, his hands still fisted on his own knees even though his dick is straining against his jeans.

It’s as good an answer as any.

Nik doesn’t have much hair to direct him with, so Patrik holds his head in place and uses his hips. He keeps it slow, and gentle—anything else would break the quiet, careful atmosphere they’ve built—but he’s still the one setting the pace, and Nikolaj’s relaxed into it as he lets Patrik use him.

“Fuck,” Patrik bites out, caught up in the way Nikolaj’s lashes flutter when Patrik rolls his hips forward, the way his tongue drags over Patrik’s dick when he moves back. It’s the physical sensations as much as it’s also Nik’s surrender, the soft little moans catching in the back of his throat. “You’re so pretty like this, Niky.”

Nikolaj opens his eyes and stares up at Patrik, his gaze soft. With a long, low groan Patrik fists a hand in Nik’s hair and holds him close, as his orgasm punches out of him. Nik swallows it down and keeps sucking until the tingle of overstimulation turns painful and Patrik shoves him off, leaning back against the counter and breathing hard. His heart’s racing, his legs shaking, and it’s only just starting to come down.

For a second Nikolaj just kneels there, shoulders heaving and head hanging low, hands clenching and unclenching on his knees. Then he laughs, his voice completely ragged, and says, “what happened to a little warning?”

Patrik snickers. “Sorry. You surprised me.”

Now Nikolaj looks up at him, eyes big and bright in the dim light of the bathroom. “ _I_ surprised _you_?” He shifts, probably trying to relieve the pressure on his knees—then he winces, and Patrik remembers he’s still hard as a rock in his jeans. It can’t be comfortable.

So he leans down, grabbing Nikolaj by the arms and hauling him up. “C’mere.” Nik’s a bit stumbly, like a baby deer, but Patrik steadies him against his chest with a hand on the base of his spine. “You’re so good,” he murmurs in Nikolaj’s ear, as his fingers flick open the button of Nik’s jeans and he pushes them down just enough to pull his cock free.

Nikolaj yelps, then immediately muffles himself against Patrik’s shoulder. It’s cute, how expressive he is, how just a touch has him shaking in Patrik’s arms. Though maybe half of that is from anticipation alone.

It doesn’t take much before Nikolaj’s falling apart. He’s whimpering into Patrik’s shirt, curling his fingers into it, as his hips stutter up into Patrik’s grip. Then Patrik twists his wrist the way he knows Nik likes and suddenly Nik’s biting a moan into Patrik’s neck and Patrik’s hand is covered in come.

He runs a hand up and down Nikolaj’s spine, settling him down while he trembles through the aftershock. “Shhh, Niky,” he murmurs. “I have you.”

“Fuck,” Nik rasps against his neck. And Patrik thought his voice was wrecked _before_. “You kinky motherfucker.”

That makes Patrik grin. “You like it,” he states, knowing it’s true. Nikolaj doesn’t argue. “And that was hardly anything.”

“I know,” Nik mutters, breathing hard. “That’s the worst part.”

 _Or the best part_ , Patrik doesn’t say. Nikolaj already knows anyway.

A long few seconds pass with Patrik leaning against the counter and Nikolaj leaning against him, before Patrik realizes they still have their dicks out. He tucks them away as much as he can with his one free hand, fumbling a bit with the buttons of their jeans. It’s starting to get annoying that he still has come all over his hand. “Gross,” he says to nobody in particular, nudging at Nikolaj’s hip with his clean hand. “Move, I need to wash my hand.” When that doesn’t work—Nik is completely useless after an orgasm—Patrik just wraps an arm around his waist and manages to shuffle-spin them both so now Nikolaj’s the one with his back against the counter, and Patrik can turn on the sink.

“I like that.”

Patrik pauses, lathering up his hands with soap. “Like what?”

He sees Nikolaj’s shrug in the mirror. “I dunno. When you just move me like that. It’s . . .” He doesn’t finish the sentence, just wraps his arms around Patrik’s waist and tucks himself against him even tighter. Something deep in Patrik likes the way he looks right now, small and loose and comfortable.

“Okay, Fly,” he says with a laugh, rinsing off his hands and settling them on the counter. “Whatever you say.”

“So, what’s your plan now, big guy?” Nik tightens his arms. “Gonna just walk out and sit our asses back down to watch the rest of the movie?”

“Yeah?”

Nik snorts. “I forgot you have no shame.”

Patrik has shame. It’s just that he tends not to have shame about a lot of the things most people seem to have shame about. Caring so much about things like that just seems like a waste of time, usually. “They already know what we were doing,” he says, kissing the tip of Nikolaj’s ear, grinning at himself in the mirror when he can feel _and_ see Nikolaj shiver. “If we make it weird that’ll just be worse.”

“It’s already weird.”

That’s fair. Patrik leans back, so he can see the awkwardness taking over Nik’s blissed-out expression. He looks stupid, and Patrik stifles a laugh. “Just maybe don’t talk too much,” he says, because Nik’s voice is still completely destroyed.

Nik scowls. “Fuck you.” His voice cracks, and he winces.

“Drink some water,” Patrik snickers, keeping pressed close as Nikolaj turns around in the cage of his arms and swishes a mouthful of water.

When they leave the bathroom—with the cup Nik used, because it really should be washed and they’re not complete assholes—the movie’s still going. Patrik tosses the cup in the sink and half-drags Nik back over to the group, happily surprised that nobody’s taken over their recliner. He collapses into it and tugs Nik back down onto his lap again, both hands spread low on his narrow waist.

“You kids have fun?” Adam asks, just loud enough to be heard over the movie.

“Fuck off,” Nik croaks, at the exact same time that Patrik says, “oh, definitely.”

Half the guys laugh, half the guys groan, and Connor’s voice pipes up above the rest as he says, “If you guys left a mess, I’m suing you for emotional damages.”

Patrik tucks his nose against the rapidly heating skin of Nikolaj’s neck and grins.

**Author's Note:**

> i’m on [tumblr](http://soft-eldritch.tumblr.com/) and also [twitter](http://twitter.com/softeldritch), feel free to stop by :3c


End file.
